Hostage Situation
by foxhiei
Summary: Duo is being kept as a hostage not much emotion right now. done as past tense. there are no pairings. just a little torture for duo. please do not think that there is any pairings. please read this though. all reviews are welcome. good and bad reviews
1. store

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing at all. Please review.

**_#()Begin_**

My day started out like any other day. I opened my mini-fridge at work and  
noticed that my snacks and drinks were almost gone. I told Heero that I  
would be back after I went to the store down the street and picked more up.  
He said all right and for me to have fun.

I walked to the store without encountering any problems. While I was inside  
the store, a couple of masked men ran inside. The only problem here was that  
I was on my way out and I found a gun stuck in my face. The gunman took one  
look at my uniform and grabbed my shoulder to spin me around.

When I was spun around for him, he put his left arm around my throat and  
held the gun in his right hand. He shoved the gun into my head and said that  
he would kill me if anyone took a step closer. A monotone voice answered and  
said that no one will move any closer. I recognized the voice. It was Trowa.  
  
When Trowa stated that, the gunman and his friends pulled me back into the  
store. One of them told everyone in the store to move to the front and not  
say a single word. The gunman pulled me all the way into the back and had  
one of the others tape my hands behind me. About thirty minutes later, I  
heard a voice over a mega-phone asking what they wanted. It was Heero. The  
gunman said he wanted super strong handcuffs and for them to be delivered  
within ten minutes. Heero had said that he would attempt to get them.  
  
The gunman was not happy about that and he demanded that I tell him my  
name. I told him my name is Duo Maxwell. The gunman laughed and said his  
name was Zarhime. He yelled that he would kill me unless his demands were  
met. Heero said that the handcuffs would be delivered. I could hear a  
tremble in his voice. To me, it sounded like he was trying to choke back  
some tears.

Zarhime pushed me down onto the floor and pointed at one of the older people in the store to go outside and get the handcuffs when they arrived. While we were waiting, Zarhime decided to have a bit of fun with me. He had one of his cronies yank a woman to the back of the store to where I was. He pointed a gun at her head and motioned for one of the others to cut the tape around my wrists. He told me to get undress or he would kill her.

I had to obey him at any cost. I would never have an innocent killed because of me. I unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off. I bent down to untie my shoelaces, but Zarhime said I was not allowed to bend over. I kicked my shoes off and then undid the button and pulled the zipper down on my pants. I slid out of my pants and stood there in my underwear.

As I stood there, Zarhime licked his lips, as he looked my body up and down. He made me feel as though I was a piece of cake that was waiting to be devoured. I shuddered slightly at that feeling. Zarhime was about to step closer to me, when the old man declared that a blonde boy was bringing the handcuffs to the door. Zarhime told the old man to step outside and take them from blondie. The old man did as he was told because he had looked back and saw a gun pointed at my head.

When he brought the handcuffs to the back of the store, Zarhime made him put the handcuffs on me. My hands were once again handcuffed together behind my back. Zarhime pulled me to the front of the store and stood just inside the doorway and told Heero that everyone else was free to go, but he would be holding on to me.

I watched Heero's eyes open wide in surprise and Zarhime saw that also. He seemed to have gotten quite a kick out of that, because the next thing I knew, Zarhime had moved both of us to the side and told everyone to get out of the store. I watched everyone else leave while Zarhime held the gun to my head.

He whispered in my ear and said that the messy hair kid must be my lover and he was going to make my lover mad. He also said that my lover wouldn't do anything to save me, because the gun will not move away from my head. Zarhime looked over at Heero and told him to watch me. Heero turned his head back to me and had to stand there and watch while Zarhime ran his tongue from my neck up to my ear.

I had shuddered when that happened. When Zarhime finished, he started to pull me back into the store with him. When I stepped inside the store, Zarhime stopped and told Heero that a van large enough to hold everyone better be in front with one hour or he would be hearing a gun shot. Heero's face went white and he turned around and started yelling orders out to people.

Zarhime pulled me the rest of the way into the store and then all the way into the back of the store. He shoved me onto the floor and I hit hard. I pushed myself up until I was on my knees and that is when I had noticed Zarhime was approaching me.

**_()End_**

let me know what you think of this. Thank you


	2. store and van

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Please read and review. I do keep all reviews good and bad. If you do not believe me on that part, check out some of my other stories reviews.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zarhime approached me very slowly. He looked like he was a cat ready to pounce on a mouse by how slowly he was moving. By the time he got to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear, I was beginning to become truly frighten.

The words he whispered were to the fact that I must have spent a lot of time on my knees before, because of how I was able to get onto my knees without my hands. I stared at him in horror. I tried to back away, but he had two of the others stand beside to keep me there.

I closed my eyes when he moved in front of me. I thought he was going to make me do something that I did not want to do. Well, all he did was kick me very hard in my stomach. I yelled quite loudly and apparently Heero had heard my scream. All of the sudden Zarhime had pulled me up on to my feet. He brought the gun up to my head and told Heero to get out of the store.

Heero backed down from the doorway and he looked over his shoulder. He called out that the van was out front. Zarhime pulled me to the front of the store and we both saw a black van that looked like it could hold everyone in the store. From what I could see, there were two bench-type seats in the back and a spot in the back where you could put a lot of groceries and still have room left over to add a couple of brand new computers.

Zarhime told one of his cronies to throw a bunch of glass bottles on the ground and make certain that the glass bottles were broken. When all of the glass was broken, Zarhime asked Heero if he knew what it was for? Heero had shook his head and said no. Zarhime gave a small smile and said that I was going to be walking over top of the glass. I gave an involuntarily gasp and I got hit alongside my head for it.

Zarhime told his cronies to go and get in the back of the van and for one of them to open the back doors of it. He told Heero to get in the driver's seat. Heero complied with his wishes and got in to the driver's seat and started the van up.

Zarhime pushed me until I was walking right over top of the glass. The broken glass bore into my feet and cut the soles very badly. I yelped in pain and he just laughed. Zarhime then pushed me into the back of the van through the open doors.

I had fallen against the carpet in the back of the van. Heero had turned his head to see if I was alright and one of the cronies shoved his gun into Heero's face. He was told to drive with the directions that he would be given. Zarhime said for Heero to hand over his tie that he was wearing.

Heero handed his tie over and Zarhime tied it around my head as a blindfold. He said that I should not be able to see. As long as I could not see what was being done, I would be more frightened, at least that is what is supposed to happen.

I hate to say it, but I did become really frightened. I wanted to know what was going on because I kept hearing movements next to me. To me, it was all of the sudden when I felt a hand on my chest. I think it was Zarhime, but I cannot be certain. I know that Heero drove pretty fast, because I could feel the vibrations through the floorboard.

That hand just kept rubbing circles around on my chest and I was about to freak out. I got lucky right then, because Heero had brought the van to a complete stop.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Thank you for reading and please do review.


	3. hideout

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Please read and review. I keep all reviews. Good and Bad.

(Begin)

When Heero had brought the van to a complete stop, Zarhime told one of the others to open the back doors on the van. I heard a door open and then felt a small breeze come into the back of the van. Zarhime told Heero to get out of the van and to stand alongside one of the others. I guessed Heero had complied with that command.

Zarhime told me to stay put. Well, I complied basically due to the fact that I could not see. I felt someone putting their hands on my ankles and then I felt some pain. I was pulled out of the van and then told to stand on my feet. I could not help, but gasp when I stood. My feet felt like they were still bleeding pretty badly.

I heard Heero ask what is going to happen to the both of us. Zarhime put his hands on my head and I felt the knot coming undone from the blindfold. When the blindfold dropped away from my eyes, I saw a big blur of light. Zarhime put his arms around me and said that I was going to be a play toy for a while and Heero was going to be a whipping boy.

I had felt very light-headed when Zarhime said that. He pulled me close to him and he told Heero that I looked ready to pass out. Zarhime then had the nerve to turn my face to him, and kiss me. I groaned as I tried to pull myself away from him. He stepped on my feet and my mouth opened as I gave a small gasp. He took that opportunity to thrust his tongue inside my mouth.

He explored the inside of my mouth and I had felt very sick. I thought about biting down on his tongue, but thought that he would harm Heero very badly. I let Zarhime do what ever he wanted to do to me. I felt that there was no choice in the matter. He had the perfect person to hurt. He had Heero in his grasp.

I was startled when he stopped kissing me. Zarhime put his right arm tight around my neck and started to pull me down the hallway. He shouted at his minions to have Heero follow us.

With my feet cut badly, it was very painful to walk. Zarhime made me walk until we got to a wooden door. He twisted the doorknob and opened the door. He pulled me off to the side and told Heero to enter and that his minions would take great care of him.

I looked down the hall after Heero had passed by me. I saw bloody footprints right where I had walked down the hall. I had started to sway, because there was so much blood. Zarhime sneered into my ear. He told me that I would not make it out of here alive.

I started to stare at him, when all of the sudden he yanked on my arm. Zarhime pulled me into the room. He gave me a minute to look around and I saw that Heero was chained up against the far wall.

Zarhime dragged me over to the bed that was in the room and pushed me down on to it. I started to struggle, so he told one of the minions to hold a knife to Heero's throat. I stopped struggling. Zarhime undid my hands, but they were so numb that I could not do anything. Zarhime took each wrist and tied it to separate corners on the bed and then he did the same thing with my ankles.

He took a knife out of its hiding place and started to bring it to my face. H e gave a laugh at my startled gasp. He then took the knife lower and cut the buttons off of my shirt. He then took it to the seams and cut my shirt off that way. He then did the same thing to my pants.

I could not believe I was naked on that bed. Zarhime crawled up on my body and said quite loudly that I was going to enjoy tonight. Heero had started to yell no, when Zarhime told someone to slap him and keep him shut up. Zarhime then moved even closer to my face.

(End)

Please leave a review.


	4. found and dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Please read and review. I do keep all reviews. Good and bad. Umm, let me know what you think of this chapter. There is not supposed to be any couples in this story. If you think that there is, it is supposed to be like torture. Duo and Zarhime together. I think not.

(Begin)

Just as Zarhime was moving closer to me, one of the goons asked when do they get a turn with Heero and me. Zarhime turned onto his side and looked at the guy and said never. He proceeded to say that I am his and only his. The guy started whining that they could at least have the other cutie.

Zarhime got the strangest look in his eyes when he slowly stood up from the bed and me. I watched him walk over to his goons very slowly. When he reached them, he looked each one of them in the eyes and said that this one chained up is very good looking. He then asked if they all wanted a piece of him.

Each one of the goons nodded their heads. Zarhime told one of them to go over to Heero and cut his clothes off, while he took care of something over near me. I watched Zarhime walk back over to me and I watched the goon cut off Heero's clothes.

Zarhime sat down on the bed and leaned over onto my chest and whispered that I must really like the way Heero was being undressed. He started to play with the knife that was still in his hand. I noticed one of the goons coming over to the bed. Zarhime had yet to notice the goon. I tried to make some noise, but he just reached up and smacked me across the face.

He used the knife like it was a paintbrush and made circles upon my chest. He used my blood to make the circles. The goon tapped him on the shoulder and that surprised him. He pushed the knife all the way through my chest until the handle was just sticking up.

I must have screamed, because Heero was yelling to know what was wrong. Zarhime stood up and took the knife out of my chest and used it on that goon. The other goons just backed up against the wall. Zarhime advanced on them. They crowded around Heero. As soon as Zarhime lunged at them, they each dodged to the side. Zarhime's knife went right through Heero's chest.

He never even screamed. From where the knife was, I could tell that Heero did not have much time left to stay alive. Zarhime killed all of his goons. He then turned towards me and started to move, when I saw a hole in his head and he had started to fall backwards.

I deduced it was a bullet hole in his head when I heard someone say justice was served. I heard a loud gasp and then someone yelling. For some reason I thought that it was Quatre yelling.

I guess I had blacked out because the next thing I knew, I was waking up and Wufei was sitting in a chair next to me. He turned his head so I could see his face. His eyes were red from crying. He told me that he would not lie to me about Heero. He told me that Heero was dead.

I wanted to tell him that he was lying, but I was there and I knew the truth. Heero, my best friend, was dead. I do not know what was going to happen, but I did know that I did not want to live any longer. Life, I know, is too precious to throw away. I knew that I could not handle being alive when my best friend was dead.

Heero looked after me. He kept me company when I needed someone. Heero had once told me that I was the brother he never had and that he only wanted me to be happy. I failed him. I could not be happy unless he was with me. Just like him, he was the brother I never had.

_A blond boy brought this piece of work in to my office a few nights ago. I sat down and started to read it when I started crying. How could anyone end two young boys' lives before they even had a chance to live? It is a crime and I, for one, am happy to know that this Zarhime guy is dead. _

_Duo died two days ago. Three days ago, he was happy and carefree. He was living with the boy he thought of as his brother. His friends think that he died of a broken-heart. Duo left behind no relatives that are known of. He did leave behind friends who thought of him as family._

_Heero died three days ago. Three days ago, he was thinking of a prank to pull on his best friend. Heero also leaves behind no family. Heero, like Duo, leaves behind friends who thought of him as family. _

_Both of these young men are heroes and should be remembered like that. Never forget that two boys without names, went on to be our greatest fighters. Duo lost so many people he cared about in the Maxwell Church Incident. Heero lost the one person he thought of as a father figure. Never forget the sacrifice these two young men gave to the world._

_Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell were laid to rest in the ground this morning. I would have loved to have said that it was a beautiful day, but it was not. It was raining. I remember an old saying. When it rains at a funeral, the whole world is mourning the loss. I will remember the two of them and the day that the world cried._

_Journalist Sandrys Remoray_

(End)

Read and review


End file.
